Products consisting of two flowable components such as pastes, gels, or liquids which must be stored separately are desirably packaged in containers having two compartments. Tubular bodies having chordal partitions are useful in providing two-compartment containers for two-component products which must have predetermined proportions of their components mixed at the time or point of use.
A number of longitudinally partitioned tubular bodies and dispensing containers having chordal partitions have been disclosed in the art. For instance, French Pat. No. 961,154, published May 8, 1950, titled "Improvement in Tubes for Ointments or the Like" comprises a headed, tubular dispensing container having a Z-shape longitudinally extending partition fitted into it before being filled. German Pat. No. 580,134, filed July 17, 1931 discloses a collapsible longitudinally partitioned tubular dispensing container wherein the tubular body portion is formed from a tube which has its diameter reduced to provide wall portions which are formed into two diametrically opposed, longitudinally extending channels. A substantially planar partition is then fitted into the channels whereby it becomes a diametral partition. After such fitting, the partition is sealed in the channels as by crimping and the channel portions are bent so that they extend circumferentially with respect to the wall of the tube. U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,422, issued Dec. 6, 1966 to Kenneth George Michel, discloses a method of producing a dispensing container by injection molding a head fitment and a longitudinally extending partition onto and inside of, respectively, a tubular body. Tubular containers having asymmetrically disposed chordal partitions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,157 issued Apr. 14, 1970 to Joseph Dukess. Tubular bodies formed from sheet material are also disclosed in the prior art in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,738 issued Mar. 7, 1967 to Christian Theodore Scheindel. None of the referenced prior art has, however, solved all of the problems associated with providing longitudinally partitioned tubular bodies in the manner of nor to the degree of the present invention.